Eidolon (Worm)
] Summary Eidolon is one of the founding members of the Protectorate and one of the three heroes of Triumvirate, regarded as the strongest hero on Earth besides Scion thanks to his sheer versatility. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, High 8-C to High 6-A Name: David, Eidolon Origin: Parahumans Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Parahuman (Trump) Powers and Abilities: Reactive Evolution (Eidolon develops powers in response to his need, shedding less necessary ones for more useful and powerful ones as needed; he can use up to three or four different abilities at a time), Power Absorption (At his most powerful, he can absorb the powers of other Parahumans to increase his own power and utilize their abilities), Resistance to Precognition (Contessa and other precogs can't accurately predict his actions using their powers), his possible powers can include; Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Forcefield Creation (He can create barriers as powerful as Clockblocker's stasis effect), Air Manipulation, Density Manipulation (He can warp density to redirect attacks and stand on air, and once created a hyperdense projectile that drew cars towards it), Earth Manipulation (Pulled cliffsides out of an alternate Earth for use in an attack), Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (He used a power that allowed him to erase matter against Scion and another that allowed him to create it), Plant Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (He can create bubbles that slow time around him or reverse time to heal himself and escape compromising situations), Water Manipulation (His control over water was able to cancel out Leviathan's, and he can draw the water from his surroundings to desiccate foes), Dimensional Travel (He used an ability that let him chase, drag, and attack Scion across parallel Earths), Attack Reflection, Healing, Illusion Creation, Precognition, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Transformation (He once used a power that transformed him into an area of distorted space), Regeneration, BFR (Can push himself and others into different universes), Instinctive Reaction (One of his powers makes a forcefield that teleports him when broken), likely many more Attack Potency: Varies, Large Building level (Has fought against Behemoth, Leviathan, and the Simurgh on many occasions. Badly injured Echidna with his gravity attacks) to Multi-Continent level (He's the only hero besides Scion considered powerful enough to defeat an Endbringer. He emulated String Theory's G-Driver). He can ignore conventional durability with a number of his powers. Speed: Subsonic (He can keep up with the Endbringers in combat and battled with Scion]), Massively Hypersonic+ flight speed (Flew around the world in a short timeframe) Lifting Strength: Varies, up to Class M (He can get strength on par with Alexandria's). Striking Strength: Varies, up to at least Large Building Class Durability: Street level (His armor can tank gunshots), up to at least Large Building level (He can increase his own durability with his powers). Unknown with forcefields (His forcefields have been compared to Clockblocker's power, a cape who can stop objects in time to render them inviolable. Clockblocker's usage of this power has stopped The Siberian from destroying an object. He was able to use forcefields to fully contain Phir Sē's time bomb, which was an attack capable of destroying all of India, and was even able to survive indirect hits from Scion) Stamina: Peak human. Range: Tens of meters. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: With years of experience on the field, Eidolon is one of the most powerful heroes on Earth, a skillful strategist who can quickly learn how to effectively use his powers as they come to him and can switch between powers to pick the best one for any given situation, making him incredibly versatile and dangerous. Weaknesses: Eidolon can only use three (or four, if two of them are weak) powers at a time, and his power supply will eventually begin to dwindle and run low, making it difficult for him to use more powerful abilities. He can only use his full power against a worthy opponent, something that greatly distresses him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Air Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Density Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Internet Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Plant Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Sand Users Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Water Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6